


Longing for you

by Artiegamer13



Series: A Pooka's Love [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, bunny's just a little protective, groundhogs are jerks, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiegamer13/pseuds/Artiegamer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guardians throw a little Christmas party, and celebrate Jack's birthday at the same time! Considering none of them actually know what day he was created. It's all going great, until the groundhog shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first jackrabbit fic, I hope you like it!

    For the first time in a very,  _very_ , long time, Jack was having more fun than he knew what to do with. Spirits had flown in from everywhere, not only to attend the annual Christmas party that North always threw, but also, to celebrate the newest guardian's honorary birthday. It was Bunny who noticed it first, all of the others had some form of birthday, but they had yet to celebrate Jack's in the two full years he'd been one of them. When he pointed it out at their December meeting, Jack tried to brush it off, but North wouldn't hear it.

     "We celebrate Christmas! Will be fun, we invite all our friends!" North boisterously shouted. Frost worked it's way over Jack's cheeks in the form of a blush, and bunny could of sworn that the skin under the thin layer of ice was a reddish-lilac. Bunny chuckled a bit, only to spread the blush farther. Now that the party had come around, spirits from everywhere filled the large party room, laughing loudly and clapping Jack on the back. Jack wasn't really paying attention to them, especially not the ones trying to catch him under one of the many mistletoes that were hanging around the windows and doorways. He only wanted to be caught by one person, and it was _not_ The guy in a diaper, or the very drunk kitsune that seemed to pop up out of nowhere every time Jack got near one of the dangling plants. The poor sprite had developed a smell for the kitsune's extremely rancid vodka breath. That's when he was him, oh MiM it was wrong to think like this, but Jack couldn't help it. Bunn was leaning against one of the far walls, nursing a glass of punch and a celery stalk smothered in peanut butter and raisins.

      Jack smiled to himself, confidence rising quickly. Bunny was standing near a large doorway that led onto to one of the many large balconies that surrounded the room, and dangling from the top, was another large mistletoe. No one went near the pooka, as he glared at anyone who tried. This was his chance, Jack did his best to stifle the hope welling up inside of his heart. He knew very well that Bunny could sense hope as well as Jack could sense joy. Jack strode ever closer to the object of his affections, before tripping over something very large and warm.

      "Watch where your going you great ice block!" a slightly reedy voice yelled in his ear. Jack was then met with the pain of a clawed hand hitting him hard on the back of the head. So hard that it forced a few tears out of his eyes. People around them gasped, and Jack looked up in time to see what looked like a very big groundhog being caught by his raised wrist. Standing beside him was a very pissed pooka.

      "What, exactly, are you doing?" Bunny lowly growled. The Groundhog's eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he looked up at Bunny. There was a very audible gulp and a few people began to giggle. The Groundhog began to sputter out and answer before being interrupted again. "Do you know who you were just jobbin' on?" Bunny asked, a very dangerous edge to his voice. The Groundhog whimpered and shook his head. Now a few spirits were down right laughing, including the other guardians. Sandy and nightlight were silently chuckling, while North, Katherine, and Tooth were downright cackling at the little spirits idiocy. "That," Bunny replied lowly, "is Jack Frost, the one whose birthday we just so happen to be celebratin'." The Groundhog squeaked shrilly before jerking away. Bunny let go easily, sending the little pest flying. The crowd parted in two different directions, one for The Groundhog, and one for the other guardians, now running and flying to intercept him.

      Jack didn't stick around to watch. After the humiliation, He picked himself up and ran quickly to the balcony he was trying to get to in the first place. He vaguely heard Bunny calling for him but he didn't stop until he was outside in the cold air. The wind quickly went to comfort him, ruffling his hair with her gusts. Jack finally let the tears fall freely. His hope was nearly diminished, and he didn't even try to hide it. It really didn't occur to Jack, as he curled in on himself, sobbing, that bunny would still taste the weak hope that still radiated from his heart.

     "Jack? you 'right mate?" A calloused paw was splayed on his back. Jack sniffled, trying to hide his tears. It wasn't what the groundhog had said, it was what he'd done. Shattered his confidence, and in turn, his hope. Jack felt the paw gently stroking down his spine. His hope flared for a moment, and the paw stopped. Jack heard Bunny take in a shuttering gasp. "Jack, what was that?" Bunny quietly asked. Jack hid his face, frosty blush invading his face He knew this would happen. His hope was steadily dying. "No no no, Snowflake, don' let that hope die." Bunny quickly cooed, as he drew the little frost sprite into a warm embrace. Jack felt the pooka shutter from the cold, but he didn't let Jack go. Jack's hope flared, more powerful than ever. Bunny sighed as he drew him into a tighter embrace, gently running his claws through pure white hair.

      "B-bunny?" Jack managed to choke out through the soft fur that currently surrounded him.

      " I felt it, yer hope, what it was. Oh MiM it was beautiful. Please don' hide it anymore." the pooka whispered into Jack's ears, so he didn't. Jack let loose his blazing hope. The moment he did, a burst of joy was released from the large rabbit currently wrapped around him. "Please tell me ya' mean it, that it aint a false hope." Jack let out a mix between a surprised laugh and a sob.

      "It's real, I can't help it, it's real." Jack whispered as tears still streamed down his face. Now, they were tears of joy, not sadness. Then, before Jack could really register what was going on, they were kissing. No mistletoe required. It was strange at first, seeing as a muzzle really isn't made for kissing. It soon melted into the best thing that Jack had ever done. The kiss deepened, and one of Bunny's paw cradled his cheek. They pulled away from each other, and bunny gently tugged Jacks chin upwards so they were looking at each other's eyes.

     "Aster." The pooka said simply.

     "What?"

     "My name, it's Aster. I wanted you ta know." Bunny, no, Aster looked into the sprites eyes, sparkling with happiness. Aster held him closer and chinned the top of his head. Jack reached around the pooka's muscular waist to hug him back. He was happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Telling the guardians was interesting at most. Tooth was zooming around the room, shouting at the top of her lungs that she knew it. North was babbling things that sounded like he was trying to plan a wedding, and Aster was trying to distract him. Katherine ran um and Hugged Jack tightly, while nightlight looked utterly confused. All the while, sandy was just sitting there, watching with a smug smile plastered on his face. This was more amusing than Jack had thought it would be. After their initial reactions had died down, Aster flopped down next to Jack and looped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. North had to leave to make his deliveries, Tooth, Sandy, and Nightlight had their jobs, and Kathrine hobbled off to bed.

      "Alright snowflake, Want me ta drop ya at home?" Aster asked with a loud smile.

      "No," Jack shook his head, and refused to meet Aster's eyes, "I'll just find a snow bank or something." There was a touch of sadness in his tone. Aster's heart broke in two at that statement. Aster held Jack closer to him, gently nuzzling his head.

      "Then I guess you'll be comin' ta th' warren with me." With that, Aster tapped his foot to open a portal and hopped through, all the while holding on to his precious cargo. The warren, still in it's eternal spring, was bathed in soft moonlight. There were no egglets in sight, and the sentinels were all resting. Aster led the snow sprite to a small home that seemed to be built into the hill itself. A small garden of fruits and vegetables grew inside of the gate that surrounded the front. The door was a reddish hue and seemed to be hand carved from cherry wood. After Aster led Jack inside, he took the sprite into a carved out, round room with faintly glowing flowers growing from the walls. In the in the center was an oddly shaped nest made up from blankets of all sizes, ranging from sheets to comforters. Pillows were piled to the top, all of them look remarkably inviting to Jack.

      Aster and Jack settled down in the warm nest, and the large pooka pulled one of the many sheets over jack, and an afghan over his own legs, before pulling his new mate to his chest. Jack sighed into the warmth and muscular arms that now wrapped around him. He buried his face into Aster's soft chest ruff before falling into the first peaceful sleep he'd had since he became a spirit.


End file.
